Moisture on the Walls DISCONTINUED
by Lynx of E-Unit
Summary: If you want to adopt this story, please PM me. I will explain some plot points (which you don't have to use, but might be helpful) and then it's yours, but please credit. I will eventually do some more work on it myself, but will PM you when I do, and you can still do what you want with yours.
1. Prologue

**Hi Guys, I've re-ordered this so that the first passage has become a prologue and the rest has been re-written and will feature later. I have writer's block, but chapter 3 should be up as soon as I can manage (a week or so).**

**Disclaimer: This is ****_Fan_****Fiction. I am not Anthony Horowitz. Happy?**

Moisture, dripping down the wall of an underpass, cast with the eerie yellow light of the street lights, occasionally flickering and warping the strange shadows.

A man walks, tense and anxious, in the near-twilight dusk, the small amount of moonlight throwing light on him and twisting the nervous lines in his young face into strange, dancing monsters.

It was, he noted, one of those nights with a hint of danger in the air, when horses were skittish and dogs howled and whined.

At a noise behind him, he wished this hadn't been an unarmed mission.

The street lights flickered and faded to black. White to black, black to white...

A cut off scream, then silence.

Terrible, terrible silence.

The street lights returned, and it was as if it never were.

The moisture continued to drip down the wall. A puddle of death was forming in the murky depths of London's criminal underworld.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is ****_Fan_****fiction. I'm a girl. Basically, I am not Anthony Horowitz. **

**OCs and storyline belong to me, the rest to Anthony Horowitz.**

**By the way, guys, if you started reading this before the 12th November 2012, you'll need to go back and read chapter 1 again, and this chapter. The opening passage is the same, but everything else is totally different, a different storyline and everything.**

**New cover, do you like it?**

26 year old Mark Evanns was woken by the sound of a woman screaming from the alleyway outside his house. He turned over, and groaned.

It was going to be one of those days.

He quickly scanned the beige floor for his uniform. He found it, hanging on the back of his writing desk. He threw it on top of his Winnie the Pooh pyjamas **AN: I like this guy already, do you?** and ran outside. He had assumed that someone had dropped their shopping, or something, but he wasn't prepared for what he really saw.

A blonde girl, probably about 18, white as a sheet. He looked down.  
A body. _Great. I was right. It _is _going to be one of those days._

He walked straight to the girl, who seemed to relax when she saw his uniform, and tried to calm her down. He had already called his sergeant (though he's had to borrow the girl's phone. He was rather embarrassed about that), and was proceeding to ask the girl some questions. He had already sealed off the area, but he hadn't touched the body. That was forensics's job. However, he already knew they were probably a marine or SAS thanks to the dog tags round their neck, and had also contacted MI6- just to be sure.

"Okay," he began, "I know this is horrible for you, but we've got people on the way and we'll get you some sleeping medicine in case you need it, alright?" _for the horrible nightmares you're bound to get from this_, he continued in his head.

The girl nodded dumbly.

"Okay, well, I need to ask you some questions. Firstly, what's your name?"

"Emily. Emily Zyskowski."

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen. I go to the John Ruskin College."

"Great. Do you live on your own?"

"No, I still live with my parents. Can I call them? I'm meant to be back by now."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll need to talk to them as well when you're done. I'm Mark, by the way. I'm a constable with the Metropolitan police, though I've got my sergeant qualifications."

"Okay."

Mark disappeared into his own head, the mumbling of the one-sided conversation blocked from his ears.

_He doesn't look more than twenty. So I guess he has to be SAS, there's no way he's with Special Operations... Poor kid. I bet that's upset her more than anything- he's probably her age.  
__Shit, did he just move? If he moved I'm going to bloody scre-_

"Erm, officer?"

"Yes, Emily? And please, call me Mark."

"Erm, you wanted to talk to my parents."

"Ahh, yes, well-"

"Evanns!"

"Mike! Thank God! Emily, would you mind asking your parents if they wouldn't mind waiting a minute?

"Sure."

Emily moved away, and began babbling away to her parents. _In Polish? She's Polish? I never noticed before... Whoa, that's cool-_

"Evanns! Are you listening?"

"No, sarge, sorry, sarge."

"I was asking you if you've contacted Blunt. He's got dog tags."

"Yessir, he's been informed."

"Good. I'm going to get my gloves and check them."

"Yessir."

Mike went back to the van, and returned with gloves.

He flipped the tag over, and read it.

_114762 Rider, Alex_

**_*Hides from angry mob*_**

**I know, this is pretty different to my old version, but the last one just didn't seem to work.**

**Don't kill me! Don't kill me! You won't know what happens if you do!**

**Please R & R, I only got a few reviews last chapter although I got several follows and well over 250 views.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is ****_Fan_****fiction. I'm a girl. Basically, I am not Anthony Horowitz. **

**OCs and storyline belong to me, the rest to Anthony Horowitz.**

**By the way, guys, if you started reading this before the 12th November 2012, you'll need to go back and read chapters 1 and 2 again. The opening passage is the same, but everything else is totally different, a different storyline and everything**

Mike was panicky. He looked at mark, and realised they were probably thinking the same thing. He looked into his colleague's face, and saw stricken eyes that probably matched his own. MI6 were using a _child._ And they had killed him.

"Mark, we have to sort him out. Get Blunt or Jones- anyone- on the line, he probably still has family- hell, he probably still lives with his parents! Get them here, NOW, and screw protocol, this is just wrong!"

"Mike..."

"Mark?"

"He's breathing."

"WHAT?!"

Emily looked up, frightened. "W-what's going on?" She stammered

Mark turned toward her. "He's still alive."

**-Scene change-**

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

_God, that noise is annoying._

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

_Would you shut up?!_

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

_Shut UP!_

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

Alex began to wake, and was immediately blinded by colourful lights in his vision

_The hell? I'm pretty sure I-_

"He's coming round, we need more anaesthetic!"

Bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip-bip

Alex's vision faded to black

**-flashback-**

_The street lights flickered and faded to black. White to black, black to white..._

_"We've got you now, kid. Ha!"_

_"Remember this, boy, even in death, we will __**make **__you remember. SCORPIA never forgives. SCORPIA never forgets."_

_A cut off scream, then silence._

_Terrible, terrible silence._

**-flashback-**

**AN: Somehow, the flashback lasted several hours, although it was short. Don't ask.**

"No! NO!" yelled Alex "NO!"

"Alex! Alex! Calm down, Alex, you're safe now! It's me, it's Wolf!*******

Alex's eyes burst open, and he instantly closed them again, blinded by the hospital lights.

He opened his eyes again, this time more slowly, and blinked twice, looking towards the Spanish man beside him.

"Wolf? It's really you?"

"Yeah, kid, it's me."

"Don't make me go back! Don't- I, I.. I don-I don't w-want to- I don't"

"Alex."

"Wolf?"

"As long as I live, I will keep SCORPIA away from you. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Alright peoples! Short, I know, but I hope you like it!**

**By the way, in this, Alex never lived with the pleasures. His Guardians after Jack's death (I'm not actually sure if that happened, I've only read Stormbreaker, but I've picked up a lot from other fanfics I've read) Was K-Unit. I will probably do a prequel for this story. Most of the first part of the story is going to be Alex's recovery, then his other undercover work. I'll put a poll on my page nearer the time for whether you want Alex to re-captured or not (when I can work out how :L)**

**Please R & R!**


	4. Discontinued (For now)

Guys, I'm sorry but this is being discontinued. Eventually, It'll be back up, but I have too much going on in my life right now to need to worry about this.


	5. Adoption notice

Looking for people wanting to adopt this story! Please read summary!


End file.
